disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo and the Festival of Love
'Romeo and the Festival of Love '''is the 40th episode of Season 16. Summary The Festival of Love is finally here in Avalor, and the Disney Junior Club are invited by crowned princess Elena to celebrate the memories of the loved and lost ones, but when Romeo and his grandfather, Doctor Undergear, have come to the festival as well to just stay to honor and share the memories of Romeo's late grandmother, Gekko's concerns about them causes problems for everyone and the celebration. Plot The episode begins in the Kingdom of Avalor where everyone is celebrating Dia de los Muertos, the Day of the Dead. Dia de los Meurtos is the day families honor the members of their families who have passed away. Elena is excited and all set to go, even Isabel is excited as well. Even though she is still sad about her parents being gone, Isabel's memories of them will always make her happy. At the graveyard, the Royal Family of Avalor is setting up their alter when they discover that Francisco has eaten the Pan Dulce, their favorite food (again). Since Pan Dulce was Queen Lucia's favorite snack, Elena goes to get more. On the way, Elena greets the ghosts and even Don Angelica the ghost of Julio and Carmen's grandmother, and asks her how their family restaurant is doing. Angelica says excitedly that they are doing well after helping them save their restaurant, Cafe Angelica, from being sold to Estrada, and best of all, their restaurant is having more customers than ever! Elena nods, saying that she is glad to hear about that but soon remembered the ''Pan Dulce. Then waving goodbye to Angelica, Elena runs to the coach to head to Cafe Angelica to ask Carmen to make Pan Dulce ''and prepare for the Disney Junior Club's arrival after she gets the ''Pan Dulce. ''Later, after getting the ''Pan Dulce ''from Cafe Angelica, Elena dresses in her Day of the Dead dress and goes to check on Isabel if she is ready. Everything was going as planned! That afternoon, the Gup-TD lands and the Disney Junior Club arrive for the Festival of Love and Captain Barnacles thanks Elena for inviting them to celebrate. The pleasure's all hers, Elena says, and she leads her friends to the graveyard to help with her parents' altar and also help them set up their altars for their own deceased loved ones, but what the Disney Junior Club didn't know was that they have been followed as Romeo and Doctor Undergear appeared. Back at the graveyard, after helping Elena and her family set up her parents' altar, the Disney Junior Club got to work on their altars. Kwazii then adds some decorations and flowers to the altars, then let everyone put their pictures of their deceased loved ones on the middle of their altars. Some of them began to tear up, while some were staying strong from sobbing because all the Disney Junior Club members miss their relatives since some of them have passed away. Kwazii was the first to have a tear slip from his eyes after looking at the picture of his great uncle, when Elena notices with a comforting smile, then comes to him and pats him on the shoulder with compassion and sympathy. He admits that he misses his uncle too much and Elena misses her parents as well thanks to Shuriki, but reminds Kwazii that Dia de los Meurtos is the reason why they have this celebration every year in Avalor, so they can talk about the good times they've together: like telling stories, laughing, and jumping on the bed. Because if everyone keeps those memories alive, it's like they are always with them and that doesn't make them sad, it makes them happy. With a slow smile, Kwazii felt better about his talk with the crowned princess when suddenly behind them, Romeo and Doctor Undergear appeared, and Connor, Amaya, and Greg glare at them as they asked what they were doing in Avalor, but then they noticed the frowns on their faces so calming down, Connor politely asks what Romeo and Doctor Undergear were doing at this time of Dia de los Meurtos. Romeo explains that he and his grandfather have heard all about the celebration in Avalor and thought about coming as well to honor and share the memories of his late grandmother. Just mentioning it made Romeo's eyes water as Kwazii makes a handkerchief appear in his paw and he hands it to Romeo to wipe his tears while Doctor Undergear comforts him with a gentle pat on the back. Feeling sorry for him, Amaya tells him to not worry and that they will make an altar for his grandmother which leaves Romeo and Doctor Undergear thankful and appreciated for their offering, but Greg asks Amaya if it was a good idea to helping Romeo communicate with his dead grandma because he still doesn't trust him ever since the times he almost wrecked two celebrations: the Friends Day Festival and the Fantasy Forest Masquerade Ball. Connor reassuringly replies to Greg that things will be fine, as long as they help Romeo and Doctor Undergear, even though they are both evil geniuses, and after being convinced, Greg decided that maybe they should help their enemies, but he was still frowning unsurely. After Connor, Greg, and Amaya finished making their loved ones' altars, they helped Kwazii prepare to help Romeo and Doctor Undergear with Romeo's grandmother's altar. Amaya and Kwazii did the flowers, Connor and Romeo worked on the metal, and Greg carefully lit up the candles while giving a suspicious stare at Romeo or Doctor Undergear over his shoulder. When Amaya noticed, she gives Greg a "don't give Romeo and his grandpa a hard time" look as Greg continued with his candle lighting. When they finished, Romeo puts a framed picture of his grandmother just when Elena arrives from her castle with two bags full of ''Pan Dulce, one for her parents' altar and one for her friends! She hands sweet bread to each of them, but before she could hands some to Romeo and his grandpa, Greg who was still concerned stops Elena and asks her if they really do want some Pan Dulce. Elena tells Greg to not worry and just relax for the festival tonight as she passed by him and handed the Pan Dulce ''to Romeo and Doctor Undergear. As they took a bite of their treats, they smiled and thanked Elena for the sweet bread while behind them, Greg ran to his friends who are putting the finishing touches to their deceased ones' altars and told them that they should head to the graveyard as the PJ Masks to keep an eye on Romeo or Doctor Undergear if they try any funny business, but Amaya and Connor just exchanged glances with each other as Connor asked Greg if he was being too concerned. Shaking his head in frustration, Greg curtly tells his friends to just do what he says as he holds out his fist with his wristband to form the PJ Masks' usual. Connor and Amaya then anxiously held out their fists as well to complete their pact. That evening, the sun in Avalor was setting, and in the Avalor castle's guest room, the three kids in their pajamas transformed into the PJ Masks and they headed to the graveyard to meet their friends, and Romeo and Doctor Undergear there. When they arrived, Elena noticed them and asked why the PJ Masks have to arrive at this time of Dia de los Meurtos when there is no trouble. Gekko sighed heavily and tells Elena that they are here to keep an eye on Romeo and his grandpa and make sure that they aren't causing any trouble in the Festival of Love, but Elena just sighed and shook her head as he reassuringly urges Gekko to not worry too much and just have fun as Catboy and Owlette patted their friend in comfort and they left to join Elena and the others to their altars. Gekko shrugged and he was all alone, but he decided to just relax and forget about Romeo and Doctor Undergear trying to ruin the celebration as he went to join his friends at their loved ones' altars, but just then, Gekko noticed Romeo and Doctor Undergear carrying boxes of spare parts and scrap metal and thought that they might be making an evil machine out of them, so without thinking, Gekko runs toward them and as Romeo and Doctor Undergear saw him coming, they ran while trying to keep hold of their stuff but Gekko seems to be picking up speed. Meanwhile, back at the graveyard, Catboy was beginning to wonder where Gekko is and Owlette says that it's almost time. Just then, Owlette with her super owl eyes, spots Gekko chasing Romeo and Doctor Undergear to the graveyard and just when things couldn't get any worse, they stopped but Gekko with his super gecko muscles didn't as he skidded to a halt and then crashed...right into Romeo's grandmother's altar! As the dust cleared, Romeo ran to the crushed altar and knelt down in despair. The altar was smashed, wrecked, ruined, and even the decorations, candles, and flowers were ripped, broken, and smooshed! The only thing that remained in one piece was the framed picture of Romeo's grandmother as Romeo picked it up and a small tear slipped from his eye and fell right onto the picture. Feeling guilty and ashamed of himself, Gekko rubbed his arm as he went to Romeo and apologized to him for breaking his grandmother's altar, but Romeo was furious and he shot a glare at Gekko just as he pointed an offended finger onto his chest and scolded at him for ruining his chance to talk to his grandmother. Then, before Gekko could respond back, Romeo takes the framed picture with him and leaves in tears. Then behind Gekko, Doctor Undergear also scolds at him but Catboy defends Gekko as he snaps that it was an accident and that it wasn't Gekko's fault, but lifting Catboy's arm, Gekko admits that it was his fault and promises to find him and make things up to him, and with Kwazii's help, they were able to find Romeo at Elena's castle, sitting in the dark guest room still crying. Just then, he heard the door open and Kwazii came in to comfort him and apologize for his grandmother's destroyed altar. Romeo was feeling a little better when the door opened again and appeared Gekko who just wanted to apologize for being so concerned, destroying his (Romeo) grandmother's altar, and admits that it was his fault for destroying it, but angered once again, Romeo demands Gekko and Kwazii to leave him alone and kicks them out of the guest room. Sighing, Kwazii responds to Gekko that there has to be a way to cheer up Romeo and help him fix his grandmother's altar. Gekko comes up with an idea when he looked down at Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet. Back at the graveyard, Elena and the others were trying to clean up the accidental mess made by Gekko when Gekko and Kwazii came back. Doctor Undergear wasn't angry anymore but he was anxious about his grandson and asked how and where he was. Kwazii replies to Doctor Undergear that Romeo is fine and that he needs time to relax a little bit while they fix the altar. Gekko gathers everyone around and instructs them; Kwazii will use his repairing power to repair the altar, Catboy, Elena, and Owlette gather enough flowers for the altar, and Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully will help with the decorations. Doctor Undergear also helps by making a mechanical flower called the cog blossom, which was Romeo's grandmother's favorite and only flower, out of the scrap metal and spare parts that Gekko saw in the crates. Smiling, Undergear got to work on making the mechanical flower with Gekko's help, while everyone got to work on fixing the altar. After everyone was done, Kwazii teleported himself to Romeo's hiding place and came back with Romeo, who was blindfolded. As he was trying to see where he was going, Romeo decides to take off the blindfold but found that Gekko was in front of him, and he angrily shouts at him. Gekko then tells Romeo that everything's okay now and shows him the fixed altar, which looked even more beautiful with the newly hand picked flowers, new decorations, and full of candle light, but it was missing the final touch: the framed picture! Romeo is moved to tears by the gesture and how his enemies have fixed his grandmother's altar and made it more beautiful than ever, that he slowly smiled. Then, Doctor Undergear appears showing his finished cog blossom and puts it on his wife's altar. Romeo takes another look at the altar and looks down at his grandmother's picture, just as Gekko placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging nod and smile. Romeo nods back as he went to the altar to place his grandmother's picture in the middle, then he turned to look over his shoulder and whisper "Thanks" to Gekko, meaning that he forgave him. After the Disney Junior Club and Elena and her family gave gifts to their deceased loved ones and left them on their altars, they joined Romeo who was able to speak with his grandmother and also give her the ''Pan Dulce ''that Elena's friends, Julio and Carmen, made. When he was done speaking to his grandmother, Romeo leaned against Doctor Undergear and they forced back the tears but they let them pour out anyway. Then, looking up at his grandfather, Romeo tells him that he feels like his grandmother is really with them now and asks if that feeling sounds weird. Elena and Kwazii exchanged smiles when they turned and saw the ghost of Romeo's grandmother coming towards Romeo, and join Doctor Undergear to stand proudly on the left side of her grandson, to enjoy looking at her altar. Then, as they watched the candle lights, Doctor Undergear, in tears, responds that he knows that his wife is with them, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Flower Power * Appearing Power * Enchanted Fire * Repairing Powers * Decor Dazzle * Clothing Change * Ghost Vision * Teleporting Power Song(s) * TBA Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with songs Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Magic Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Halloween Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Complete Season 16 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Romeo images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 16 images Category:Villain images Category:Episodes with OST music from cartoons Category:Episodes with Kubo and the Two Strings OST music Category:Episodes with OST music from movies